


Araarashi Kitsune(Untamed Fox)

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Happy ending hopefully, I suck writing summary, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some implications in some chapter, kind of Au-ish, why do i love to hurt my otps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: Both of them yearned for each other, miss one another, loved one another but doesn't have the courage to say it. What happens when they finally meet? She want to help the other. She don't want the other to know. 2 different reasons but 1 same feelings.





	1. Old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story~ This was posted on ff.net.

A figure stood in front of the door. A pair of pale blue eyes looked to the hunched figure on the bed. She went to the figure and hugs the figure from behind.

"…I-I really don't want to do this…"

She releases herself from the hug and hold the figures hands.

"…."

The hold tightens. Sadness filled her but she knew there is nothing she could do to change her mind.

"...Alright." She stood up and went to the door. She looks back with tears in her eyes. She forced herself not to cry.

"I'll be going now…" one foot out of the door while the other still in the room. She hesitates. Silence filled the room.

"Will you meet  _them_  again?" Dull pair of eyes just looks to the side.

"What about –" A glance met her eyes.  _Stop…_

"I see… Alright I'll be going now…" This time she went out.

.

.

Silence... She didn't say anything. She kept on looking on top of the bedside table, there sits a picture frame; A picture of nine girls smiling happily. An emotion flickers in the pair of eyes following with a smile.

.

.

.

.

Then a stomping sound could be heard.  _Here it comes._  Then door of the room slammed to the wall. Another figure stood at the door, this time a man. The man went in and drags her out. Words are flowing out of the mans mouth but she didn't listen; it didn't matter anyways. Slowly, she follows never once looked up and the door shuts leaving the room in the dark.

* * *

Once the door shuts and the room became dark. On the bedside table, a picture frame that once stood is now facing down.

* * *

[A few years later]

"Mama! Hurry up!" A little girl said while she pulled the sleeve of a woman. The woman just chuckles and properly holds her daughter's hand. "Now, now Non-chan quiet down. People might already be sleeping." The woman said to her daughter. The little girl gasps and covers her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself, though it might be too late but then again no one is outside since it's already late, so she uncovers her mouth.

Then as if she realizes something, she looks back to her mother and asks, "Then won't mama's friends will also be asleep?" The woman just chuckles and softly smiled. "Saa, if they are still the same then I'm sure that they're still up." The woman just smile. Soon they had arrived in front of a house –or should she say a mansion. It is  **HUGE**! The girl gapes as she took in the sight. It would've been spooky if it wasn't for the bright lights surrounding the house coupled with many sounds of laughter and shouting?

"Ahhh! What are you doing?!"

"Ueeh? I was only trying to help!"

"well don't!"

"Honoka-chan! Be careful!"

"W-whoah! *crash*"

"HO-NO-KA!"

"Waaah!" "S-somebody help me!"

"AAh!Umi-chan! Stop! Honoka-chan! Don't hurt Kayo-chin! NYAA~!"

The little girl sweatdrops when she hears the commotion; she and her mother just went to the door and rang the bell. She felt excited as she could finally meet her mother's friends. The doorbell rang throughout the house announcing that there is someone on the door.

"In a minute!" A voice could be heard as well as footsteps then the door in front of them opens. The little girl saw that it was a grey haired woman with a tuff on her head she was holding a tray to her chest. She probably forgot to put them away. When the grey haired woman saw who the guest was she froze and the tray she was holding fell with a loud thud. As if it was a signal, more footsteps could be heard, and the sound of a slamming door could be heard. The little girl hid behind her mother shocked by the sound and at how many people had appeared.

"Kotori! What's wrong?" A blue haired woman came from behind welding a broom?

"Kotori-chan!" A few others followed after that.

"What happened?"

"Is there a problem?"

By the time they got to the door all of them have the same reactions as the previous one. They couldn't believe their eyes. All of them got teary; well who wouldn't after all it's been a while since they saw one of their friends, no one spoke, too much in shock. The woman on the door just smiles seeing their reaction.

"Hello everyone. I see everyone have changed. Well except you, Nicocchi. Still as short as ever."

"W-wha! H-hey! This is the first time we saw you and that's what you want to say?" The black-haired woman retorts, the rest laughs but they knew, all of them was glad. The woman in front of them, that purple hair that was set in a low ponytail, the warm yet mischievous smile, the kind and caring gaze of the emerald eyes. All of them went to hug the woman all while crying.

"I'm back everyone."

"Welcome back, Nozomi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated~


	2. The questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Italic - Thoughts'
> 
> 'italic with underline - Memories'
> 
> STORY:START!

* * *

A creak could be heard as the door opens. A woman walks in and flops on her bed; body aching, throat sore, all in all in a huge mess. She sighed and carefully turns on her back. Moon light shone through the curtain of her window giving her a little light to the darkened room. She let out another sigh. Her icy blue eyes stares at nothing but the empty ceiling and soon found herself daydreaming.

_"Be careful alright?"_ _I'll try._

_"Don't do anything reckless"_   _I'll try not to…_

Another memory came up; the pain, the shouts, the cold. Her eyes opened abruptly as she gasps. She couldn't help but curl herself in a ball. She remembers gentle emerald, beautiful smile, that lavender scent that kept her calm. She burst to tears and sobs wrecks her whole body.

_"Take care of yourself alright?"_ _I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

_Bright… Too Bright…_

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a blond hair. Without really realizing it, I unconsciously mutter out a name. A name of the person who I've missed dearly.

"Elicchi"

Well at least that's who I thought, the figure turns and I saw that I clearly wasn't the said person. The person in front of me is only a child; my child. "Mama? Good morning" She greeted me while rubbing her teal eyes. "Good morning sweetie." I pat her head while telling her to get ready for the day.

We donned in our clothes; I wore light brown cardigan with light blue skirt and my little girl wore a blue sweater with checkered skirt, her light blond hair flowing behind her (Sorry, I suck at describing clothes XP). Once we finished we went down to meet the others.

By the time I was halfway down the stairs, my little girl was already beside Honoka and Rin; playing with them. I saw Umi-chan overseeing them with Kotori-chan by her side. Nicocchi and Hanayo-chan probably making breakfast and Maki-chan sit on the sofa overseeing the kitchen while playing her phone.

_Nicocchi probably forbid Maki-chan to help them in the kitchen._  I giggled when the thought crosses my mind. I remembered last night when they first met my daughter.

* * *

[Flashback]

It was right after everyone calmed down; we were eating some dinner when Nicocchi asks the question. "Ne, Nozomi. The kid with you…" The rest –minus Nicocchi, myself and my daughter- looks at the girl beside me. I smiled and looked to my little girl.

"Non-chan, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Un, my name is Noemi. Noemi Tojo. Mama just likes to call me 'Non-chan' though." (For the sake of so people won't get confused, I'll be addressing her as Noemi. But Nozomi will call her 'Non-chan' when she talks) I pat her head as reward for being a good girl. The rest introduce themselves to Non-chan and Non-chan seems to like the attention she got.

After playing with the rest, she eventually got tired. Maki-chan offers us a room to stay which leads to Honoka-chan to suddenly shout of having a sleepover. Seeing that it is already late, all of us accept. I tucked in Non-chan in our shared room. When I went back down, the others sit on the living room. As soon as I sat down, Nicocchi asks again.

"Who is the father?" I calmly answer her. "I don't know."

At this everyone was confused. "Wh-what do you mean? Did-Were you…" This time Maki-chan asks. I shake my head. "No-no. It's nothing that bad nor was it something grand." Everyone sighs in relief.

I looked down remembering the time when I found Non-chan.  _She was the light in my darkness._  I smiled a little at the thought.

"I was walking around the streets of a town after doing an errand. It was raining and so I rushed trying not to get soaked when I heard a commotion in an alley way. I stopped under one of the shops roof because I wasn't sure whether I really heard it or whether it was just my imagination. Then I saw this man went out of the alley way that I mentioned. Once I was sure he was gone, I move in and saw a little girl. Hurt and injured. Worried, I rushed to the nearest clinic and I was relieved that the girl was mostly fine aside from some scars and malnourished. So I took her in when she woke up. It took some time for her to trust me completely. Soon I learn that she was an orphan. She ran away from an orphanage and lived in the streets. It was then that I decided to take her in completely, so offered to be her new mother."

Once I finished telling them the story all of them nearly cried. "I see." Umi-chan nods and smiled gently. "It must've been hard for you. Taking care of her by yourself." I just smiled. "I've been through worse."

"Nozomi-chan that's amazing. *Sobs* Umi-chan, let's have a kid." Kotori-chan turns to Umi-chan. At that Umi-chan then immediately turned red and spluttering. "Wh-wh-wha! Kotori!" The rest of us giggles and Umi-chan looked like she was going too faint.

[Flashback ends]

* * *

I peek into the kitchen and there Nicocchi and Hanayo-chan are working together making breakfast. I ask them if they needed any help but Nicocchi just wave me away saying that they are nearly done.

So I went back to the living room, Non-chan was now sitting in between Umi-chan and Kotori-chan looking what look like an album. Honoka-chan and Rin-chan are behind them commenting on every picture. I took a seat beside Maki-chan, though it seems that she didn't realize that I was there. She is staring at her phone intensely while her thumbs are rapidly gliding across the screen.

I took a peek at what she is playing and can't help to be amused at the familiar game. I watch as she pressed on every single note perfectly considering that the notes glide down the screen at a very fast rate.  _Sometimes I wonder if her fast reaction has to anything to do with her piano practice, she catches all the notes without even missing the beat._  After a few minutes, Maki-chan stops and closes her phone. Though when she turned she jumped when she finally realizes that I was beside her.

"You're still playing it?" Trying to be nonchalant about it, she just nods although her bright blush gives away how she really felt. "It's the songs, it brings back memories." I smiled gently, knowing how nostalgic it was; I felt the same way even though I don't play them anymore. Deciding to change the topic, I asked on how is her life so far.  _It seems that working in the hospital is really tiring, I'm amazed that Maki-chan could handle it, But then again she do have her greatest support –no matter how many times she tries to deny it- *giggles*_

Soon Nicocchi called us for breakfast. This really take me back during those training camp days with μ's. Everyone sits with someone at their side. Nicocchi sits at the head of the table with Maki-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan on her right and Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan on her left. I sit on the other end with Non-chan on my right. After we thanked for the meal, all of us started to eat.

"As always the food is great Nico-chan!"

"Of course! It's the great Nico-nii's cooking"

"Right."

"Nani? Is there something you want to say? Ma-Ki-chan?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"w-why you!"

And there they go again with their fighting. It amazes me none the less with those two.  _Mou._  "Alright, enough fighting you two~ Save the flirting when you are alone~" At that the two of them denies it and turn their faces away from each other.

The rest of us laugh at their antics. Then I realize that Non-chan was quiet. I looked at my little girl and saw that she has something on her mind, a look that is almost so familiar. I shook my head trying not to go to that thought.

_I should ask later._

Once breakfast finished and the plates are cleaned; all of us decided that it is time for some of us to go. The three childhood trio went first, Honoka-chan needs to go help at the shop, Umi-chan needs to go to the dojo to train her students and Kotori-chan went with Umi-chan. Next to go was Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan; Hanayo-chan went together with Rin-chan since Rin-chan have to go to Otonoki to train her students for an upcoming match. I soon excuse myself and my daughter; we had decided to go out for the day before we went home. We waved Maki and Nicocchi goodbye and a promise to visit next time.

We went to the park and went for a stroll. The sky is bright blue and some kids are playing around. After that we went to the ice-cream parlor. Non-chan has some chocolate ice-cream and I decided to have some strawberry ice-cream instead. I noticed that Non-chan still has something on her mind. I decided to ask her.

"Non-chan? Are you alright?" I looked at her; worried. She just nods before opening her mouth.

"Mama…" I wait patiently for her to finish, knowing that something must have bothered her greatly. She hesitates at first but after some thought she looked determined.

"Mama, who is that lady in the picture? The one that nearly have the same hair as me. Kotori-nee-san called her 'Eli-chan'." I froze when I heard my daughter say  _ **her**_  name. The name that always lingers in my thought, the name of my beloved fox.

_Eli Ayase._

_Elicchi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated~


	3. Missing…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi will tell her story of her dear Elichika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was posted on ff.net*
> 
> STORY:START!

* * *

_Eli Ayase_ …

Just by hearing, remembering  _ **her**_  name my thoughts are already filled with many memories of her. I was so deep in my memories that I would've drown in my own thoughts if Non-chan hadn't shook me. Recovering from my stupor, I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until I greedily filled my burning lungs with much needed oxygen. I look at my daughter in front of me, her face is indignant but I could tell that she was curious and albeit worried at my reaction. I breathe in trying to calm my nerves.

_The resemblance is very uncanny. I really wonder if fate is trying to torture me._

"Non-chan, why do you want to know?"

I am curious as what had piqued her curiosity. She shrugs at first, and then a small pout appeared as she stares at the melting ice-cream in front of her.  _She's thinking about something..._   _They really are similar._ I really couldn't help smiling fondly at my little girl.  _ **She**_ _used to do that too when dealing with something important to her._

"It's just that mama looks so happy."

Hearing that got me confused a little, sure I am happy whenever I'm with Elicchi but it's the same with the rest of μ's. After all, both are very important to me. μ's is like a second family to me and Elicchi is… well Elicchi. The popular cold-hearted half Russian girl who is obsessed with chocolate –if Elicchi heard that she would say that I'm also obsessed with yakiniku- and my best friend and the one whom…

"I am always happy."

"But mama looks happier in the picture. Non-chan doesn't know what but mama was like da-dazy-dazo-dazj-uuh shinning! Mama is shining, like right now, mama has that look and mama look like dreaming."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. For a kid could notice the affection I used to (still) have for Elicchi, not to mention in a picture!  _Honestly this kid is too smart for her own good._  I could already feel the tell-tale of a growing blush rising to my cheeks.  _Being caught by my own child-unintentionally- but still, am I really that obvious? Then what about all those years ago? Did_ _ **she**_ _notice?_ *sigh*  _well there's no point in thinking about that, it was long ago._

"Let's just go back home it's getting late. I'll tell you about her on the way. And also she is just a friend!"

I don't even know why do I blurt that out but I feel the need to do so.*sigh*  _I can't believe I got riled up by a kid. My own kid! Mou! Elicchi is just a friend._  I keep telling myself.  _Just a friend. There is absolutely no reason for me to feel nervous, not at all._ I could already tell that this will be a very long way back home and the beating in my heart won't be going for a while.

* * *

I ended up talking about Elicchi all the way home. How we met, the time when I tried to be friends with her, her hesitance to join μ's because of her past, up until the day she had to leave to Russia. Non-chan listens and only asks questions whenever I stopped talking. Before we knew it we were already home.

"Ne, mama?"

"Yes non-chan?"

I answer her while trying to unlock our house door. It isn't that big but it is big enough for the both of us. It got two rooms for the both of us, a bathroom, living room, and a moderate kitchen and not to mention a large garden at the back of the house.  _I need to decorate the garden; maybe I could grow some lilies?_  Once the door is unlocked both of us went in and removed our shoes.

"Is Elicchi-san important to mama?" I look at her, eyes wide but then I realized it really doesn't matter anymore it was in the past.  _She has her fiancée to take care of her anyways, at least that's what she told me and that was a long time ago._  I pat her head and give her a smile. "Yes, she is important after all she is mama's precious friend, with the rest of μ's. Now go on and take a bath while mama makes dinner or else mama will... TICKLE YOU!"

Loud laughter filled the house as non-chan tries to break free from my tickles. After a minute of teasing, I finally release her as she rushes to the bathroom. I stood there for a few seconds, thinking back of what my daughter had said.  _If she is important huh? Elicchi…_

Walking to the kitchen, I peered to the fridge if there is anything to eat. Luckily there are enough ingredients to make curry rice. I might need to go out to buy some food for the fridge. Grabbing the ingredients I prepare our meal for the night.

_Where are you now? Are you doing alright? Are taking care of yourself?_

All these questions in my head, I want to tell her, hear her. The first few years not contacting not even to the rest of μ's, it's worrying but after another year or so, we all decided to leave it as it is. We thought that she might be busy or she couldn't reach us. But even after all this years…

"Mama, I'm finished. What's for dinner?"

"Curry. We might need to go out to buy some food tomorrow. Now let's eat while it's warm."

_I still miss you._

* * *

After cleaning our dinner plates, tucking non-chan to sleep and taking a warm bath, I went to my own room just next to my daughter's room. Since it is my day off I don't really have much to do with work. Being a photographer-for-hire didn't have that much to do anyways and so I took another job as an editor for some book company. Being in the student council has its perks _._

I looked out the window and saw the stars are out today. The night sky looks so beautiful with the stars and the moon glowing softly. I look to my table and saw my old tarot deck. Looking at it, it has been a while since I've hold them. I took the deck and place my palm on top of the deck; taking a deep breath I draw a card.

_The upward moon, an uncertain future._

_So I wouldn't know what will happen anytime soon, if I will ever meet Elicchi again._

Putting the card back on the deck, I look back to the starry sky before I went to bed. Lying under the covers, I kept on looking out of the window until sleep took over my consciousness.

_I wonder what fate had plan for me and I wonder if you're looking at the same sky as me?_

* * *

A lone figure looked up to the starry sky above.  _I have to move, I can't stay here._  The figure dashes away through the empty street.

* * *

[Next day]

"Do you have anything you need?"

"Uun, I want chocolates!"

*chuckles* "Alright-alright, go on get one."

"Yaaay!"

"Be careful!"

After getting up and getting dressed, we went to Akiba to buy some things and maybe visit Nicocchi along the way. I went to the aisle and grab the things that we needed while keeping an eye for non-chan.  _Hmm, we might need this…_ Dropping the item to the basket, I continue my search until non-chan bounded back holding a big chocolate bar. Putting that also in the basket, we decided to get more things before we decide that it is enough for the whole week. After paying for all the things, we went out of the store.

Grabbing hold of non-chan's hand we went through the crowd of people.  _What the heck? There so many people. We need to be careful or non-chan might get lo-_ ***bump***

"A-ah, mama!" our hand got separated. I lunge out and grab tight on her tiny hand, we finally got out. Then I feel a tug on my arm, I turn to see what non-chan want. Only to be surprised that instead of expecting non-chan, I was actually holding on to someone's hand. "Lady you're hurting my hand." Letting go immediately I apologized again and again to the old lady. Once I was done, I looked around to see non-chan. Not seeing a single hint of her I began to panic. I could feel myself hyperventilating. "Non-chan. NON-CHAN! NOEMI!" Panic and fear gripped my heart.  _No. Nononono! NON-CHAN!_  I run around shouting her name. Looking everywhere asking people of they saw my child.

"Nozomi-chan?" Hearing that I was called I turn around and saw Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan. They looked alarmed when they saw my tear stained face. "N-nozomi-chan, what happened?" Hanayo asks me while Rin-chan pats back as an attempt to calm me down. It did help a little as I told them what had happened. As soon as I finished my story Rin whipped out her phone.

"Hello? Ah,Maki-chan! It's me. *muffled voice* Nya! There's an emergency! *mumble* No, it's not ramen problem! Listen, Noemi-chan got lost! *mumble*We need to search for her. Meet us in Akiba." *shut phone*

"Don't worry Nozomi-chan we'll find her." I could only nod silently barely hearing Hanayo-chan, all I could think of is that my little girl is somewhere lost, alone.  _Wait for us non-chan. Mama will be there._

* * *

=Meanwhile with Noemi=

"Mama? Where are you? *sniff* I'm scared… Uwaaaa... Mama! Mama! I'm scared! *sniff* Mama!" The girl cried for her mother. She's alone and scared. Footsteps could be heard. She turned back and saw a stranger walking to her. Scared, she hid behind the tree. She couldn't help but cried again whishing her mama is here with her. A hand came to her shoulder and she froze.

"M-MAMAAAAAAAA!"


	4. Stranger Danger & a stranger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi is frantically searching for Noemi. The rest of μ's is helping Nozomi. Where is Noemi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics – Thoughts  
> Bold – Sounds
> 
> STORY:START!

* * *

As the shady man stepped closer, Noemi took a step back. A step forward, small step back. This keeps on going until she felt the tree behind her. A step forward and she couldn't take another step back. In her mind, all she saw was the time where those mean people cornered her when was little, back before her mama saved her. Scared, she shut her eye tightly all while hoping that her mama came to save her.

"Now now don't be scared. I'll take good care of you." She heard the man said.  _M-mama…I'm scared!_  She could feel the man is getting nearer and nearer a cold chill run down her spine. She could feel the man's hand reaching to her.

_P-please…S-someone…_

_M-Mama…_

_Anyone… Help…_

_MAMA!_

"Wh-wha? What the hell!"

A shout from the man made her look up. Another shadow stood behind the creepy man, a hand gripping his shoulder tightly. "The hell? That hurts!" The man spun around and tries to punch the figure behind him; with a swift move the figure dodges the punch and stood in front of her. "Who the hell are you?!" The man demands.

"Who me? I'm this girl's mother. Now my question is… who.Are.YOU!"

The figure in front of her wraps her in a side hug all the while glaring at the man. Learning that the woman is the little girl's mother the man dash away in fear. Once the man was gone, Noemi looks up only to see that her mother isn't really her mother. She backed away in fear. The figure in front of her then crouches down; Noemi couldn't see her face because of the shade of the tree but she saw a flash of blue eyes.

"A-ah look don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." The woman in front of her said gently. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" The woman held out her hand letting it hover in front of her. Seeing the hand in front of her Noemi hesitates but then she realizes that the woman did save her from that scary man and so she decides to trust her a little.

"Uun, t-thank you." Shaking her head, the woman in front of her smiled in relief. Seeing this Noemi felt shy and a little warm, she couldn't understand why after all she just met the woman only a few minutes ago.

"U-um, what's your name Miss?"

"Oh, I'm-"

***FWIP***

***THUD***

Startled, both of them looked at the tree beside them and there on the bark of the tree is a purple diamond patterned card lodged deep in the tree. Both of them stared at the card for a few seconds. Suddenly the woman in front of her muttered silently in a language she couldn't understand.

Worried, Noemi was about to ask when a voice calls out to her. Her head whipped around at the voices direction and saw her mother, emerald eyes full of worry and at the same time happiness at seeing her daughter, along with some of her aunts. Joy filled Noemi and before she knew it she ran to her mother as fast as her little feet's could carry her.

"Noemi!"

"Mama!"

"Noemiiii!"

"Mamaaa!"

Nozomi hugged her daughter tightly as she checked to make sure her daughter wasn't hurt in any way, she wouldn't know what would happen if her daughter was hurt, immense relief filled throughout her body when she saw that her daughter was fine. Tears of relief run down her cheek she felt as if her worries had vanished as soon as she holds her daughter. Soon they calmed down and a few people joined them.

"Noemi-chan, who was with you?"

Noemi looked at her blue-haired aunt blankly before remembering the woman who had saved her. She explained who the woman was and as she was about to introduce said person however when she turn around there was no one; only the card lodged to the tree was seen.

"O-oh. I-I wanted to thank her."

Nozomi said wryly but then she smiled. "It's alright, I'm sure we'll see her again someday then we can thank her."

Noemi smile agreeing with her mother and they both decide to go home (after they retrieve Nozomi's tarot card from the tree). Unnoticed to the both of them, a pair of blue eyes watched them behind a tree before leaving the opposite way.

_One day, one day, we will meet again… Nozomi_

* * *

A sharp beep from the digital alarm clock could be heard throughout the room demanding the sleeping occupant to wake up. Groans could be heard from the bed as a slender arm shot out of the cover patting around the bedside table to search for the noisy dreadful contraption.

After few minutes of the unsuccessful attempt, the hand decided to pull the cord off its socket and successfully stops the alarm. Satisfied with the silence, the bed sheet shuffles and the person occupies the bed tries to get another wink of sleep. Keyword: **tries**.

As fate would have it the door slams open and a small figure struts in. Leaning over the bed, she eyes the sleeping figure willing them to wake up before shaking the sleeping figure. "Maki…Maki-chaaaan~" A grumble and rustling of sheets were heard before it stilled.

With a sigh,  _I don't want to do this but you asked for it Maki-chan,_  and a mischievous glint in her eyes, she took hold the end of the sheets and with a swift tug pulled the sheets away, exposing the hidden redhead.

A slight whine at the loss of comfort, the redhead glared at the raven beside her to no effect. "Nico-chan, let me sleep."

"No can do Maki-chan. You'll be late. I made breakfast, so go take a shower Maki-chan." Nico leaned in leaving a peck to the redhead's cheek in attempt to convince the redhead to wake up. A mumble and Maki reluctantly woke up. Satisfied that the redhead wouldn't be going back to sleep, Nico went back downstairs to their kitchen.

After many months dating –and many years being friends- the redhead, she still couldn't believe that the all-time highly respected doctor is very bad in the morning –though Nico finds that very endearing not that she'll ever admit it to anyone-.

_I wonder how she was even able to get up early during high school; I guess I'll ask her sometime._

Unnoticed by her, an arm slinked around her waist, slightly surprised Nico turned her head, only to see Maki slumped on her shoulder and hair wet from the shower. Chuckling, she finished preparing their breakfast and gently removed the arms wrapped around her waist; while telling Maki to sit down.

"Maki-chan, I told you to always dry your hair or you'll catch a cold." A slow hum answers her as the redhead reaches for the tomato juice in front of her. Nico proceed to dry Maki's hair a comfortable silence surround them as Nico wait for Maki to function properly for the morning.

"That's only because I love feeling your hands Nico-chan."

Nico pauses at the redhead's words and a glowing blush spreads across her cheek, Maki unaware of her word continues drinking her juice. Out of embarrassment –and adoration- Nico dried Maki's hair faster.

"Stupid Maki-chaaan!"  _T-this stupid tomato will be the death of me!_

"Bueeeh?!"

After the kitchen…incident… they finished their breakfast. Nico remind Maki that she needs to go to Nozomi's house. Once they are finished cleaning they drove off to Nozomi's house. The drive to Nozomi's house, they occupied themselves by singing to some off μ's old songs –Well Nico did until Maki argues with her for changing the lyrics to Nico-Nico-Nii - they ended up singing Zurui Yo Magnetic Today throughout the whole way.

Soon they have arrived in front of Nozomi's house, with a Honk(lol) to announce their arrival, Nico promised Maki to call her if she needed a lift from her or from Nozomi. With a quick peck on the cheek and an 'I love you' and a 'see you later', the raven step off the car and went to Nozomi's door while greeting the said woman.

She saw that Nozomi waved at her and she return it back. Maki just watches until she's sure that both of them are safe inside until beeps from her pocket alert her. Reaching in, she saw an emergency alert from her pager. Stepping on the pedal, she rushes to the hospital.

=At the hospital=

"Kurosawa-san, what's the situation?"

"Injuries at the shoulder, fractured ribs, bleeding on the head probably from a hit. There's a possibility of a concussion."

Absorbing all the information Maki nods and scrub herself before heading to the OR with her assistant.

"Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

(Time skip 'coz I'm not good with all the medical stuffs)

Maki let out a sigh it's always nerve wrecking during an operation no matter how long she'd been working.

_Maybe I should call Nico-chan to see if she can have lunch together._

Unlocking her phone, Maki open Line before a knock interupts her.

"Come in."

The open to reveal her mother. Confused Maki was about to call out to her mother before she took in her mothers appearance. A glance would look like mothing was wrong but as Maki looked into her mothers eyes she saw the worry and anguish? Something was bubbling up in Maki and it's not the good kind.

"Mama? What is it?" The older Nishikino opens her mouth to reply but decided against it and instead said, "Maki, sweety, papa wants, no,  _ **needs**_ your help. And i think you have to be there."

At her mothers word the feeling of dread creeps up in her. Canceling her text and putting her phone away, Maki follows her mother back to room window seeing the operating room. There she saw the silhouette of her father effectively blocking the patient. Clicking on the communicator, Maki call out to her father.

"Papa? What do you need-"

Eyes wide, her breath hitched, she couldn't believe what she is seeing but she knew what was she sees. She knew the familiarity of the of the silhouette laying on the bed.

Without even thinking she rushes out to the operating room. A split second of hesitation filled her mind before she went in.

_It couldn't be..._

A glance to the door and remembering the sorrowful eyes of certain someone, she whipped out her phone speed dialing a number. After the third ring it finally picked up and without letting the other speak Maki spoke first.

"Nico-chan, I need you to come to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I need you to come here. NOW."

Not listening to an answer Maki hang up. Her mind whirled and a sick feeling in her gut just made her feel like going to faint. But she knew that she meeds to be tough There is only one thing in her mind and with added determination she walks in.

_What had happened?_

* * *

Nico looked at her phone trying to figure out what had she heard, which is to say not that much. Although she is annoyed she couldn't help but also worry.

Although Maki had sounded so calm but to anyone who knew her well enough could hear the slight tremor to her voice; it's not every day that the redhead sounds so panicked.

_The only time I remembered her panicking was when she accidentally burned the spaghetti when she tried to heat it in the microwave._

"Nicocchi, what's on your mind?"

Too immersed in her thoughts, she jumped in surprise when Nozomi suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Maki just called. She wants me to get to the hospital it sounded urgent."

"I'll drive us there. Non-chan! Pack up we're going to see Maki." Tiny scuffle could be heard.

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"She hung up before I could ask her."

Nico said with a huff but Nozomi knew that Nico is worried despite her attitude. Nozomi turn to get her purse and accidentally knocked her deck of tarots. As she bend down to retrieve the cards. Amongst the fallen cards only a single card has its face up, the Upright tower.

_Something is going to happen. I wonder if this has any connection._

"Let's go and find out what Maki-chan wants." With a start of the engine, Nozomi drove out the pavement and to the hospital.


	5. I have to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted from ff.net  
> Story:Start!

* * *

Arriving to the hospital the scene in front of them was not what they had expected. Nurses rushes from one way to another. Some are carrying equipments and some are carrying items with urgency.

Moving forward, Nico grab hold of a nurses arm. "Kurosawa-san, what's going on here?" The black haired nurses blinks and took a deep breath as if she had ran a marathon although they way she ran around she might've as well be in one.

"Ah, Nico-san. I'm sorry but its seems like we're busy. A patient has just been admitted, it seems the woman was heavily injured. I have to go to Nishikino-sensei now. Excuse me." The woman began her track back to the operating room before she halts.

"Before I forgot, Maki-san told me to tell you that you may wait at her office." With a bow, she enters the room.

"It seems that everyone is busy." Without looking up, Nico heard Nozomi sits beside her. Nico relate to Nozomi about what had happen and they decided to wait out until Maki came back.

* * *

_The skies are vast like an endless picture, it glows in a soft hue of a sunset. The tree leaves sways softly as the warm breeze from the wind blew. Not a single sound to be heard other than the soft breeze of the wind._

_Its a dream... She knew its a dream. No matter how many times, no matter how different the ending is it always starts the same._

***clack clack clack***

_A familiar sound of footsteps._

***clack***

_A familiar presence._

_Arms wrapping around her._

_The all to familiar scent._

_"Nozomi..."_

_The wisp of air tickling her ear._

_The warmth surrounding her._

_"Nozomi..."_

_She knew before she could even hear who it is._

_'Elicchi...'_

_A gust of wind blew signaling the ending of the dream but something was amiss. The arms that should've faded by now stayed there._

_She spun around ready to face the woman behind her. The long blond hair flowing behind her. That icy blue eyes that could intimidate people unknowingly and yet tender to the people that she cared. That pale and yet slightly tanned skin. That soft smile that she wore. This person that she cherished._

_"Elicch-"_

_***Bang*** _

_Time seemed to slow down. She couldn't figure out why. Then she felt it. A warm sensation dripped to her face. She wiped them with shaking fingers and saw what she dreaded the most._

_Blood... 'No...'_

_Looking up, what she saw sent chills on her spine. There she was, her closest friend, smiling like an idiot. She would've also smiled if it wasn't for the horrific gaping wound near the womans chest. With a tremble in her v_ _o_ _ice she called out to her._

" _Idiot, why are y_ _a_ _smiling?"_

_The blond in front of her didnt reply and instead smiled again._

_"No stop. Please..."_

_Then slowly, the blond mouthed something that she couldn't hear before disappearing._

_'No... No... Noooooo!'_

_Her body shook, the warmth that envelopes her are gone. The warm wind had turned chilling cold_ _before she knew it h_ _er view_ _blurred_ _._

_"ELIC_ _C_ _HIIIII!"_

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, sweat runs down my forehead, my body still shook from the dream aftermath. Perhaps because still half-asleep, I could still feel the chill of the breeze that lingers. I tried to sit up but found out that I couldn't a I felt a pressure on my lap. Looking down I saw my little girl sleeping soundly on my lap. I couldn't help but smile as I saw my little baby sleeping soundly.

Looking around I saw that we were in a office and that we're sitting on a comfy sofa. My eyes caught on the flipped word on the door.  _'NISHIKINO.M'_ Looking at the name I suddenly remembered why we were here.

_We were waiting for Maki-chan in the lobby and Miss Nishikino were talking to Nicocchi when Non-chan started to doze off. Seeing that Nicocchi gave us a key and told us to wait at Maki-chan's office while she waited for her._

' _I guess I fell asleep somehow.'_

After making sure that non-chan is comfortable on the sofa, I decided to went out. Heading out it seemed like that things have calmed down some what as I walked to the lobby. Along the way Miss Nishikino offered to look out for Noemi."

Before long I found Nicocchi talking with Maki-chan, it seems like the were discussing * **cough** arguing **cough***  about something on the tv since they were looking up on it. As I got closer I soon realize what they were talking about.

"Maki-chan look how can that not look cute? I mean it IS the great Nico-nii we're talking about here."

"I'm sure Nico-chan.  ***sigh*** Your already an idol anyways so whats the difference than before?"

"The point is that now everyone will now Nico-nii worldwide and-"

"Your already known worldwide Nico-chan."

"And ya' already have a tons of fan Nicocchi."

Both of them turned around as I approach them, Maki-chan greeted me with a nod and Nicocchi just gave me a scowl. Looking up at the tv I saw that they were looking at Nicocchi's latest MV. The video was full of bright colours as Nicocchi danced around in her dress. It was full of what you can only called a Nicocchi-filled video.

"Where's Noemi-chan? Is she still asleep?" Maki-chan asked. "Yep, non-chan's asleep at the office. I hope ya don't mind?"

"It's alright."

"Aren't ya workin' right now Maki-chan?" Before Maki-chan were able to answer Nicocchi spoke up.

"Nah, Maki-chan's shift will be over later on the evening."

"Yes, right now I'm on break."

"Ah, I see."

"Anyways, Nozomi what do you think about my latest video?"

* * *

She couldn't feel her body nor can she move. Every time she move slightly it send a prickle of pain throughout her body.

_I need to go..._

_I can't waste time..._

Darkness surround her and she didn't know where she is. The calming feeling she felt earlier was gone.

_I have to..._

Go...

And find her...


	6. The turning point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troubled Nozomi, adorable non-chan, a certain red-head doctor and a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's somewhat a filler. Kinda.

_She couldn't stand it anymore not after what she saw. The scream, all the pleadings, she heard them all. She had enough of it and so she planned her escape carefully, she made sure that person wasn't present for the big escape._

' _Just 7 more days. I just need to endure 7 more days.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Her body crashed on the bed. She gasps for air as her whole body is aching and she could feel the liquid running down her back but she couldn't get herself to move._

' _I need to change it later.'_

_As she buried her face on her pillow she grazed her finger against the paper that she hid. She look at the before hiding the paper._

' _One day. Just one more day.'_

_._

' _Alright, this is it.' She stood on the center of the room. She look at the picture frame on her hand. 'It's time.'_

_Without looking back she close the door and didn't look back. With a determined gaze she steeled herself. There is just one more thing she had to do._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_***creak*** _

_She look at the occupant in the room. The person was cowering in the corner of the room when they heard the door opened but soon relaxed when they saw who it was._

" _Do you want to come with me?"_

* * *

" ***gasp***  hah...hah...hah..."

' _A dream?'_

"I see that you are awake now."

***sharp inhale*** "I-I..."

"Good to see you again..."

* * *

[Nozomi's p.o.v]

"Mmnh Mama where are we goin?" I look at my daughter beside me. After the whole thing at the hospital and making sure that Nicocchi is fine staying in the hospital -which she is-

We decided that it is time for Non-chan and I go back home.

"Hmm, how about we eat somewhere for today?" Non-chan looked excited when she heard that we get to eat outside. She sits up and look through the car window to see the view. Chuckling at the obvious excitement I asked where she wanted to eat. Turning to me with wide puppy-eyes she looked at me and just said one word -Although it sounded like a question-.

"Yakiniku?"

"Hmm..."

Pretending, I decided to think what to decide before agreeing. Of course that just cause my lil' Non-chan to nearly jump in cheer.

"Yeaaay! Yakiniku!"

* * *

"Yes, Yes, It's alright. Your welcome." With a click I close my phone and put it on the table.

'Let see... So next will be...' I jolt down and recheck the list of things for the next job. With a content sigh I stretch my muscles as made myself relax.

_"Nozomi..."_

_***Bang*** _

_"ELICCHIIIII!"_

'That dream it changed.' I had that dream countless times but this is the first time it ended that way. Sensing that I wouldn't get any sleep yet I went to the kitchen and fix myself some tea. As the water is boiling in the pig-shaped kettle I suddenly remembered a memory.

" _Hey, Nozomi. Why did you choose this kettle?" The blonde questioned as she hold the said kettle. "There are a lot of kettle that are better and easier to hold."_

_The said person in question just smiled. "Maa, Elicchi ain't this cute?" Bewildered and perhaps a bit puzzled the girl just stared at her and at the kettle before shrugging. "I guess? You really have a funny taste in cute stuff, Nozomi."_

***psssshhh***

Giggling at the memory, I refocus as I close the stove and pour the hot water in to the cup of tea. Looking into my cup I saw my own reflection, I saw it again and again, from the small sad lonely child to a bright smiling teenager and now a young adult.

_"Nozomi..."_

'Elicchi... I wonder how you are doing right now.'

* * *

***ka-chick snap ka-chick***

"Now to your left.  ***snap snap ka-chick***  Good. Good. Now raise you face and lower your arm a little bit. Perfect!  ***ka-chick snap snap***  And that's a wrap." with the last click from the shutter, lowering the camera I view the pictures taken before showing them to the model. The staff is bustling in the background as I wait for the models approval, once the approval is given, I called on the editor as both of us discuss on the pictures.

I was so focused on the discussion I didn't even realize something -or someone- was coming on my way until it was too late. With the hard impact on my back somehow I manage to keep myself balanced enough to not face-plant myself to the ground and at the same time catch the little bundle of energy.

"Mama!"

"Whoa! Be careful Non-chan, you might get hurt."

"But mama Non ain't hurt." my little non-tan exclaimed while smiling brightly, seeing that I was occupied the editor excuse herself as I focus on Non-chan. Judging from the heavy breathing, I presumed that she ran until she reached the workplace and my guess was correct as I saw someone equally tired and flushed slowly approaches us.

"N-Noemi-chan, pl-please  ***wheeze***  slow  ***gasp***  down." The brown-haired woman said as she took a deep breath. Feeling a little sympathy for the woman I grab a water bottle and give it to her.

"Thank you for your hard work, Hanayo-chan." Hanayo just smiles as she finally regained back her energy. "Sorry for asking ya to take care of Non-chan when you're so busy." Of course she denies by claiming that she had fun taking care of Non-chan.

"Are you done for today Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo asked as we walk out of the set.

"Yea, the rest will be up to the editor team so I'm done for the day."

"Nico-chan offered to have lunch since both of us have breaks at the same time, you can join us if you want." Seeing that Non-chan was staring at me, I decided to have her in on the conversation also.

"Non-chan, do ya want eat with mama, Hanayo-onee-san and Nico-onee-san?" She stare for a while probably trying to remember who is whom before deciding to just agree with it. "Alright, lets us have lunch then."

"Yakiniku!" Non-chan cheers while both Hanayo and myself sweat-drops at her excitement but at the same time I also couldn't help but get excited at the notion of having the grilled meat. As both of us drive to the lunch meet, we talked of from how things were during work to the most random stuffs. We were intensely discussing about what had happen during an episode of RadioGarden, a channel that we always listened to, when we realized that we nearly missed our meeting place.

"Let's go and meet Nicocchi"

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I…probably should find a place to stay. Do you know if there are any cheap places?"

"Hmm… there's is one but…"

"Then I'll take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't care where just a place to crash for a little while."

"Alright but you need to do some extra work if you're going to stay there."

"It's fine."

"... Then give me a few days."

"Thank you, Nishikino-san."


	7. Our Crosspaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki found a gardener for Nozomi. Nico being a protective panda. The main in this story is just... *plays Garden of Glass* for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~  
> italics is thoughts.  
> Underline Italics is Flashbacks.  
> Bold is sound or emphasis.  
> Story:Start!!

" _So what are you going to do now?"_

" _I…probably should find a place to stay. Do you know if there are any cheap places?"_

" _Hmm… there's is one but…"_

" _Then I'll take it."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes. I don't care where just a place to crash for a little while."_

" _Alright but you need to do some extra work if you're going to stay there."_

" _It's fine."_

" _... Then give me a few days."_

" _Thank you, Nishikino-san."_

A certain red head is still mulling around her thoughts as she remembered to what she had said. She tousled her hair making it more of a mess than before.  _I did promise her a place and I'm not technically lying but…_ Frustrated she tried to focus on her paperwork; although again her mind is still thinking about the…problem.

 _It's been a few days already and she's healing up well. There shouldn't be any more problems but I should still confirm it before-_ _***fuuuh*** _

"HYAAAAH!"

Her voice pitched higher than normal as she cover her ear while her culprit snickers. Cheeks tinted red she glared at her assailant for the crime that her wife had bestowed upon her, the redhead gives a little pout and turn to avoid her raven haired wife. The redhead knew that the raven-head was teasing and she knew that if she keep up the façade; her wife will whine and begs for her attention-

"Maaaakiiii-chaaan, come on I was teasing," –right on cue she was right but as a small revenge she kept on her façade a little bit longer. "Maakii-chaaan~ you were in your own world and I can't help it," Nico jested as she wraps her arm around her wife's shoulder though Maki heard the little whimpers underneath the raven's voice.

The redhead broke her façade and accepted her apology with a kiss. Now it is the raven's turn to pout but it was not for long. "So what got you thinking Maki-chan?" Maki shifted on her chair and pulled her wife to sit on her lap.

"Nico-chan, do you remember that time from Nozomi?" Nico raised her brow at the redhead questioningly as she leaned back feeling the warmth from her wife as she tried to move the redhead's arms around her. Understanding the silent request Maki wraps her arms around her raven-haired wife's waist and tucks said wife's head under her chin as she continues to elaborate her earlier question. "You know that time, when Nozomi said that she was searching for someone to help her take care of her house and the gardens?" Red-eyes lit up in recollection.

_It was a few months after Nozomi decided to stay in Japan. She had approach the rest of_ _μ's –sans a certain someone- if they knew anyone who could help her. They had visited her house so they knew that Nozomi could take care of the house however problem lies within the gardens. The garden was too large even with two people living in the house, it makes the couple wonder why Nozomi would choose a house with a massive garden. Honoka had asks Nozomi the same question and the only answer they were given was a cheeky "The cards had told me." But Nico being the 3_ _rd_ _closest important person to Nozomi and Maki as the closest person emotionally they understood what Nozomi meant, when she thought that no one will hear as she looked at the garden in melancholy._

" _It reminded me of someone."_

"I remember, I also remember that all of us objected to that idea. Who know what kind of creep is out there." Nico huffs indignantly. Maki hummed pensively as she nuzzles against the ravens neck. "But why did you ask? Did you find someone?" Maki nods. "I did but I think its fine. This person won't do anything creepy or anything. I think it might be the other way around if anything." Maki said the last lines to herself. "Fine but I want to know who this person is first before Nozomi accepts them."

"Don't worry you'll see."

At that Nico twist her head to look at her wife to demand an answer. Not that she managed to as the redhead suddenly kissed her. Her mind went blank and her answer have to wait until the next few days.

* * *

_I can feel them staring…_

_Now they're whispering…_

I tried to ignore all the stares and whispers from the young moms. With a sigh I leaned back to the tree as I wait for my…companion. The weather is scorching in the summer thankfully the tree had provided enough shade for me to cool down. Although that doesn't stop the whispers and stares that are directed to me, not that I can blame them. After all who is crazy enough to wear a thick hood and dark jeans in this sweltering weather?

.

.

.

Apparently I am.

_And here I thought that with the hot weather there wouldn't be anyone in the park. I should've think this through._

The park is indeed wasn't empty as children from the nearby neighborhood played around the park. With another sigh I close my eyes and let my mind wander. The soft footsteps crunching the gravel as the children ran around, the whispers as the children's mother gossips, the sound of cars or bicycles that passing through all of them filled thoughts. As noisy as it was it is somehow calming.

_Way calming than during…_

.

.

I snapped of my thoughts as I heard another footstep, this time moving toward me before it stopped. Silence surround between us only the laughter of the children filled the silence. Without opening my eyes, I broke the silence.

"The park haven't changed at all huh?" a hum. Then I feel a presence beside me, I opened my eyes to see my redhead companion, her amethyst eyes taking in the small park.

"No, it haven't. However…" She glanced at me before looking back to the front, her face indifferent. "There are changes." Another silence filled between us.

As indifferent as she looks, her eyes reflect everything what she is feeling. The hidden questions. I avoided her gaze, acting indifferent myself. I can't give her the answer.

_At least not yet… not until…_

"A-anyway so where is the place that I will work, Nishikino?" a slight glare were given –which I return with a hard gaze- before a brief silence engulf us as the woman answered while she take in what I wore.

"Don't worry we'll get there…but first we're making a stop." All I can say was a confused, "Huh?"

* * *

(Time skip)

The car stopped in front of a house, the house looked average from the outside that I couldn't tell what the person living in the house needed help with. I closed the car door behind me and follow the redhead, instead of going from the front door she walked around to the side of the house.

Deciding to follow her, I then saw what they needed help with. Although Nishikino had told me what the job was I was perplexed as how big the garden is. The area is wide enough to hold a baseball match.

That wasn't the only thing that is amazing, the various kind of flowers that were planted varies, on one side there are sunflowers, blue and white anemones, pink hydrangeas, striking red roses, daisies and the most striking out of all the flowers are the lilies, Eucharis, Casablanca, Calla and more but what stood out of them all is this one single white lily. As if a spell has consumed me I walked slowly to it as if I was entranced. Before I could get anywhere near it however I saw a sudden movement from my peripheral vision and a voice called out to me.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" hearing the voice my body froze and I tried not to panic.

"Turn around and tell me what are you doing here." The voice demanded again. Reluctantly I turn around while looking down at my feet and yet somehow I couldn't let my voice out.

 _I knew who the voice belongs to there's no mistaking it but… AAAAAH kami-sama! Anyone!_   _Someone help me! It can't end like this._

As if my prayers were heard, the redhead intersect. "Nico-chan, that's the person I was telling you about. The one who'll help with the garden." Glancing at the said woman under my hood I could the raven who always prided herself with idols have matured. The raven-head stood with her hands on her hips as she argued with the redhead. I couldn't help but smile. The two argued and it would've go on if it weren't for another voice to interrupt them.

"Now, now, you two calm down. Maki-chan, I thought ya' told her already? And Nicocchi, I can't have ya scarin' my new helper now."

Both of them replied but I couldn't careless, all I saw was the woman in front of me although I saw her before, however now with the woman right in front of me I could clearly see the changes, the one who used to be beside me when we were in high school, the mysterious lonely girl, the girl who bring μ's together, who is motherly to all of them and now she has grown.

The usual low twin tail has changed to a side braid, all those baby fats is gone leaving a much defined face, the girl –now a woman- had become so beautiful. I couldn't do anything but stare, I couldn't help but wonder if the girl that I knew had changed much more. I do not know how long I had been staring but before I knew it the said woman have come up in front of me. I can feel my brain is frazzled as I saw her face up close and my breath subtly hitched. Up close I can see what seemed to be soft and supple cheeks, those flush lips and her bright deep emerald eyes which makes me feel like I might get lost in the forest of emerald. Her lips is moving seemingly asking me a question but I couldn't hear, all I knew is I was entranced by the lush of emeralds and a single name ringing in my head.

_Nozomi…_

* * *

(Nozomi P.O.V)

I put down the tray of drinks on the table as I try to calm the bickering couple but of course that only manage to make the two argue more than before.  _They have already grown and married to each other and yet they still argues like they were still in high school._  Seeing that the bickering couple is having their fun, I leave the two with their flirting and went move forward to the hooded stranger.

Curiosity filled me as I took in this stranger's appearance, even though the weather is fairly warm it is still hot outside and this stranger is wearing a black jeans and a very dark blue –almost black- hoodie, the hood seems to cover most of the face, although I couldn't tell since the person is looking down. As I got nearer I could tell that the stranger is tall, taller than an average person. Taking in the appearance and the heights, my guess is this person may be a male although I couldn't confirm my deduction until this person introduces themselves.

As soon as I stood in front of the stranger, they seem to be startled as they raise their head even then I still couldn't see their face. Trying to not startle the stranger anymore, I gently smiled. "Are you alright? I hope my friend didn't frighten you too much." No answer came as the stranger seemed to be in a daze. "Um, are you okay?" I moved closer and waved my hand in front of them however it doesn't seem to work. "Wait hold on Nozomi! She is just amazed by… the garden?" Maki says. "Let me try to snap her out of it."

So I stood back wondering and gazing.

.

.

.

Wait… did she said  _ **she**_?!

"SHE?!" Nicocchi asked (screeched) before I could ask Maki-chan any further and I am slightly thankful of that since I was still in shock. Still in disbelieve Nicocchi circle around the woman observing her before stopping. "Introduce yourself," was all she said.  _And I am the one who was supposed to inter-_

It suddenly feel like a scene from a movie of some sort. The hood slowly came down and little by little the features are revealed at the same time a memory flashes.

Sharp and yet strong jawline.

_Sharp and yet strong jawline._

Pale yet slight tanned skin.

_Pale skin._

Long eyelashes.

_Beautiful long eyelashes._

Short blond hair.

_Long blond hair_.

And lastly…

_Ice blue eyes._

Aquamarine eyes.

.

.

.

"My name…"

.

.

" _Eli  _Ayase."

"W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slight cliffhanger. lol i had a slightly conflicted feeling about this chapter but i hope it turned out well.  
> I am also currently planning on making another story(not posted) i wanted to have a kick start for Aqours, pair will be either YohaRiko or KanaMari, for μ's IF and My ordinary sorrow(both from solo songs) was the kick start and I wanted to do it for YohaRiko/KanaMari using the same way solos(for YohaRiko) but I have no idea which I should go with(and I have a few). it's still in process. lol but anyways...
> 
> Thank you for reading~ my dear Frosties we shall meet again until the next chapter!
> 
> R&R!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. See you again


End file.
